The present invention relates to a trailer device including a chassis supported by wheels, a coupling device in the front of the trailer for connecting the trailer to a towing vehicle, and a winch to facilitate movement of an object along the trailer. In particular the invention relates to the trailer utilized as a lifting device for a boat.
When loading and unloading a trailer, in most cases it is necessary to move heavy objects vertically as well as horizontally to and from the trailer. If the object is heavy, access to a lifting device or assistance from other persons is usually required to perform the vertical movement. This leads to essential limitations with respect to the usefulness of the trailer.
At launching and loading of pleasure-boats it is common practice to make use of a special boat trailer and a slanted ramp by means of which the trailer can be driven down into and out of the water. As a result of this procedure the most sensitive components on the boat trailer are lowered into the water, possibly causing corrosion damage. Furthermore, at least two persons are usually necessary. When launching and loading a boat utilizing the prior art boat trailer and a ramp. One person is usually necessary to handle the towing vehicle and the boat trailer and another person is necessary in the boat.